


The Devil in the Details

by Karacter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Basically the percy jackson au no one wanted, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: In a trade to save the two people he loves most Derek offers up something that may be worth a whole lot more. How does one make the best of a bad situation?





	The Devil in the Details

Stiles sits slouched upon his throne, legs thrown over one side and head in his hand as he incessantly taps his fingers against his sharp angled jawline. He sighs dramatically, soul after soul flooding through the room, quickly being dispersed to various afterlives with a wave of his hand. 

A bronze and green tinge swirling around a pair of new souls catches his quick eyes and stills his hand. Demigods. Finally something interesting. Two young girls by the looks of it. Of course everyone looks young when you are thousands of years old.

"Where's our brother?" The youngest calls out, so impestuous. Stiles can tell shes barely 17, the elder 26. Such a pity to die so early.

"Normally people wait for a god to address them first." He smiles, delighted to meet someone who isn't cowering at the sight of him. For all intents he looks like any other young man, if you ignore the way his dark hair start smoking and the way his irises glow and ripple when he gets mad. "Whoever your brother is, you may be happy to know, if he's a demigod like you two, he has not met his fate yet."

"Our brother is a god himself, if we waited on him to address us before speaking, we'd never get a word in" The elder one smirks, gaining a light laugh from the god in front of her.

"I must know half-bloods, who is your godly parent?"

"Demeter to humans, Talia to us" the little one pipes up. "And our brothers Derek, though humans call him-"

"Persephone, I know who you girls are. Children of gods being hunted by humans. How dare they?! Don't they fear us anymore?" The girls look mildly perturbed as the rooms begin to shake, flames spreading along the walls and the skin of the god in front turning a dark and sickly grey.

"While it has been nice to meet you ladies, I have some furies I need to speak too. Goodbye" Eyes aflame, he sends them off with a flick of his fingers before they have a chance to whisper a protest.

"Stiles!" Erica runs over and hugs him tightly "Hows ruling the underworld, My Lord" she drags out the last two words, rolling her eyes. He supposes it's not uncalled for, no one could rule Erica, she's a force to be reckoned with. Kira smiles at them from where she sits, looking so sweet and innocent if you ignore the katana she is currently sharpening. Lydia barely even spares them a glance from the TV as she watches some new scandal from another politician. It's always a little jarring to see the modern technology at their disposal within a centuries old palace.

"Hey guys, I need you to do something for me. And you probably aren't going to like it." He winces, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Lydia turns to him then, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, all the encouragement he needs to go on. 

"Although most humans have forgotten us, or simply don't believe, there are still those who do. And not all of them like us. Theres been a steep increase in demigod deaths recently, and I want to know why, and who. And then I want us to stop them."

"Why not use your god powers to find the culprit?" Lydia asks.

Stiles shakes his head and frowns, eyebrows drawing together in irritation "They must've expected that. They've got a spell or something hiding them from me."

Kira sighs "You know we aren't supposed to intervene on behalf of the gods. We are only supposed to be summoned to work by humans."

"Then do it on behalf of their human parents! These people are mass murderer! I just saw two sisters come through barely past childhood. We have to do something guys, come on." Stiles pleads. Lydia sighs and Stiles knows he has an ally in her. Nothing bothers them more than injustice. Stiles judges souls for a living after all.

"He's right girls." Erica speaks up. "We should at least find out if they had a reason for killing children, other than prejudice."

A chorus of agreement goes up as the girls stand up and begin chanting, boney protusions from their shoulder blades unfurling into leathery wings, eyes glowing blood red, hair turning gray and skin, black. A portal was slowly growing, their path to the land of the living. The girls let out an eerie shriek as they launched themselves into the night. Stiles headed back to the throne room, resigned to wait.

Not a day later the girls come walking through the door, and Stiles is shocked to see a fourth amongst them. It only takes him a moment to recognize another god, although it takes a few more to realize who it is. The cascade of fiery red flowers kind of give it away.

"Derek! What a surprise!"

Erica interrupts before anyone can speak "You don't have to worry about the hunters, Stiles, by the time we got there, Derek was already taking care of the culprits. You shouldve seen him" she chuckles "who wouldve guessed it from the god of flowers and springtime?"

"Awesome dude, thanks for the help!" Stiles grins toothily at the gruff man in front of him. "And, not that we don't appreciate a little good company, why did you come down to our humble abode? We don't normally get visitors."

"I need something from you." Derek intones.

"Shouldve guessed, it's not like its a beautiful location for a holiday" Stiles laughs briefly at his own joke before turning to face the other god, his smile still in place, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes now. "Whatever youve come for you wont find, we provide a service here and once a soul passes through these halls theyre here to stay. No refunds. You break it we bought it. Capisce, big guy?"

"You provide a service?"

"Damn right I do, quite an important one if I do say so myself."

"And therefore you value these souls?"

"Yup. What's it to you?" Stiles queries, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as he started to assess Derek, trying to find his angle.

"I want to know the price. What is the value to you of two young demigod souls? I collected the souls of more than a few murderers today. Does evil appeal more to the God of Death cause -"

"No. No no no. Let me stop you right there pal because that's against the rules and it is not happening it is a big fat no from me." Stiles interrupts, crossing his arms in front of him to form a big X. "Also? Rude. Is evil more appealing" he mocks Derek's tone and clicks his tongue in disapproval. "I'm not evil. I don't kill them, I just collect them after they die and a soul is a soul is a soul is a soul and once they go kaput they come to me. No take backs! Even for a demigod." Stiles almost sounds apologetic

Derek watches the God stalk across the room, pacing back and forth in front of him and the flowers in his hair start to turn blue and wither as an unfortunate idea dawns on him. 

"What if I could offer you a type of soul you definitely don't have. Surely two demigods aren't that big a deal in comparison to a one of a kind to add to your collection?" Black thorny branches started to cover him like armor, trying to protect him from his own decision. But even those can't protect him when Stiles turns those curious amber eyes towards him.

"You? Find me a one of a kind soul? How? What're you going to do create a new human subspecies?" Stiles snorts. "You don't have that kind of power. You can't even make anything that doesn't need to photosynthesise! What are you, the prince of pansies, going to be able to offer?"

Derek's gaze hardens at the pansy taunt and he steels himself as he makes his offer.

"Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
